NarutoXSasuke
by XxdemoninsidexX
Summary: A Shounen ai about Naruto and Sasuke from Naruto and Naruto Shippuden.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

**NarutoXSasuke**

First thing I want to say is that, I do not own any of the characters or settings used in this fanfiction. Second thing I want to say is, if you have watched all of Naruto,and most of Naruto Shippuden, you will notice that some of it does not make sense with the real story. Just bare with me this is my first fanfic. last thing I want to say is, enjoy the story.

**The Beginning**

Naruto wakes up to the chirping of bird. He looks to his right to see his clock. He groggily flipped back over. _I've already missed it_, he thought to himself. _I don't wanna see Sasuke's ugly face anyway_. He's smiled and covered his blushing face.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto jumped out of his bed surprised to see Sasuke in his room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Naruto screams trying to hide his pink face from Sasuke.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' You do realize we have a mission to go on right." Sasuke says in his typical raspy voice. " You numbskull, did you really forg-" He suddenly stopped talking and was just staring at Naruto.

"What now!" Naruto semi yells. Sasuke turned away and jumped on the window seal.

"Just get dressed" He says. Naruto looked down at his opened shirt and messy pants. Sasuke jumped out of the window blushing.

Eventually, Naruto meets up with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi by the villages entrance gate.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG! I WAS WAITING HOURS!" Sakura punched naruto into the ground, flipped him over so he was eating the dirt, sat on his back, and pulled his leg towards her until it nearly broke off.

"OOOOWWWW!" Naruto screeched.

"WE WERE GONNA LEAVE YOU BUT Sasuke…" She said his name in a dreamy way, "was so nice and went to get you." Naruto looked at Sasuke and Sasuke turned away quickly walking out of the village towards the forest. "ERRR! LOOK WHAT YOU DID NARUTO! NOW SASUKES MAD!" She gave Naruto's leg one last pull and then ran after sasuke. Naruto laid there twitching for a while.

"Hey Kakashi," Naruto says as they stroll through the forest, "what's this mission about anyway."

"Oh come on, Tsunade-sama already told us that. Weren't you listening at all yesterday." Sakura says in her usual harsh tone.

"We don't know what the mission is, and we are not suppose to know. Thats what Tsunade said." Sasuke replys without looking at Naruto.

"Th-thanks" Naruto whispers under his breath.

"What was that?" Sasuke says just to taunt Naruto. Naruto turns a light shade of pink.

"I didn't say anything!" Naruto replied.

"I thought I heard a 'thanks'." Sasuke says smirking.

"Well you need to dig the wax out of your ears 'cause all I did was sneeze." Naruto says turning away.

"Hmm… A sneeze of appreciations?" Sasuke asks laughing.

"No a regular sneeze!" Naruto snaps back. Kakashi and Sakura look at each other for a moment and then burst into laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY" Naruto yells then looks at Sasuke who has picked up his pace and already walked ahead. Naruto smiles at Sasuke and then runs after him.

"Wait up!"

Please give me your reviews on this and if I should continue it. This is my first fanfic so my skills are a little shaky. Thanks for reading this through to the end. Hope I see you for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2: A Nice Boat Ride

**NarutoXSasuke**

First thing I want to say is that, I do not own any of the characters or settings used in this fanfiction. Second thing I want to say is, if you have watched all of Naruto,and most of Naruto Shippuden, you will notice that some of it does not make sense with the real story. Just bare with me this is my first fanfic. last thing I want to say is, enjoy the story.

**A, nice boat ride?**

After walk quite the while, with the sun beginning to set, they came upon a misty lake. One small wooden row boat was laying on the water tied to a wooden log stuck deep in the ground. Kakashi stuck his book called "Make Out Tactics" in his coat pocket and clapped his hands twice showing signs of a smile coming from under his mask.

"Well, everyone in the boat then." Naruto stuck his hand up behind his head.

"Ka-ka-shi, when are we gonna be at this mission? And why won't you tell us about it?!" Naruto whined. Kakashi looked at Naruto dully.

"To be perfectly honest, I wanna know where we are going and what for also Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura commented.

"Just get in the boat." Kakashi said.

"Now it sound like you're some kind of creepo kidnaping us" Naruto said as a shiver tingled down all of their backs.

Naruto got in the boat first on the front end. Sakura got in second and sat on the other end but due to the smallness of the boat, their feet were still touching. Kakashi got in third and stood in the middle gesturing for Sasuke to get on. Sasuke sat right next to Naruto and Naruto went rose red. Kakashi wove really fast hand signs.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu" A dragon made of water arose underneath the boat lifting it in the air and causing the boat to rock Naruto on top of Sasuke with their noses touching. This time it was Sasuke who was as red as a rose. They looked into each others eyes blushing. Naruto parted his lips and Sasuke didn't squirm. There lips were less than a centimeter away from one another. Their hearts pounded hard in their chests.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura yelled and threw Naruto overbored. "Are you okay Sasuke?" Sasuke got up, his heart slowing, and brushed off his pants.

"Humf" He put in place of a response. He looked over at the soaked Naruto climbing up on top of the water and walking over to the boat that road atop the water dragons back. (If you have watched Naruto you would know they can walk on water.)

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled a Sakura while jumping back on the boat.

"YOU TACKLED SASUKE!" Sakura snapped back. They continued bickering until the sun completely set and Sakura fell asleep.

Naruto yawned a big yawn and began dozing off. Soon enough he fell asleep and dropped his head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke turned his head quickly to inspect what had tapped him on his shoulder. At first he almost pushed Narutos head off of him, but when he looked at Naruto's peaceful cute sleeping face, he couldn't help but let him stay. Eventually, Sasuke fell asleep on Naruto's head and the two slept the best sleep they've had in years.

So I got 30 views and one (positive) review on the last one so I decided to continue it. I hope it wasn't to boring. Tell me if you want me to speed it up a little and I'll oblige. Also, I'm gonna try to post a new chapter too one of my stories everyday although **I will not be able to post for at the most two months because of mid terms.** Sorry and hope to see you next time


	3. Chapter 3: This is the mission?

**This is the mission?!**

"AHHHHHHH!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled when they realized what had happened.

"WHY WERE YOU SLEEPING ON ME!" Naruto yelled.

" Are you kidding, you were the one sleeping on me!" Sasuke replied turning his head away in protest.

The sun was shining bright in the blue sky on this fine morning. The clouds danced a lovely pattern to make the view even more attractive. The waters below had shone a wrinkled reflection of the painting up above. The boat team 7 had just recently woke up on, was riding up a slope of land on the edge of an island. Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight of said island. (Naruto and Sasuke were still bickering and had no time to notice the island.) There was a large ring of land of which their boat was slightly on. There was some greenery on this ring, but none of it was very tall which made it clear to see the large empty hole in the middle of the island. Sakura stumbled off the boat nearly knocking everyone off as well, and ran to look down the hole. Shiny blue walls of waterfall like water formed a cylinder around the hole and at the bottom was a great green forest. She could see the silhouette of bird flying over the tops of the trees.

"S-s Kakashi-sensei! Did you know about this?" Sakura yelled. The boys stopped bickering and alerted to Sakura's scream. Naruto scurried over to Sakura expecting her to be in danger. But of course, Naruto being the idiot he was, didn't notice the huge hole in the middle of the island and, ironically, he became the one in danger as he flew towards the ground.

"Naruto. I'll save you!" Sakura whispered through cupped hands and then turned around to walk back to the boat. "Well he's dead." She said more clearly now. A flash of dark colors zoomed past her and when she turned around she saw sasuke jumping into the hole after Naruto. "SASUKE!" She actually yelled this time.

* * *

He was falling faster with every second. He could feel the wind nipping at his skin. The color of the water at his sides was so blurry it didn't even look blue anymore. Life was moving too fast, he couldn't think. The ground was coming closer and closer. Naruto some how managed to face upwards and closed his eyes hoping it would help him think clearer. 'What do I do?' He thought. 'What do I do, Sasuke?!'

"NARUTO!" Naruto opened his eyes to see but only one figure in front of him. This person grabbed naruto's hips and thrust him upwards gently placing his lips against naruto's with delicacy and grace. A tear slid from Naruto's eye and flew above them.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

"Temee (You in a rude way), you can't die on me!"

"Na ni (what)?!"

"But I guess it's two late now. If we are both gonna die now, I guess theres no better time to tell you.

"huh?"

"Humpf, baka (idiot), making me do so much for you. After this I'm gonna kill you. but for now-"

"I love you." Naruto blurted out sounding like a girl. He closed his eyes not even caring about the ground that was coming near. What did he just say. What in the world just came out of his mouth. How could he possibly have said "that". That terrible word. Those emotions, he, he, he thought had left, had change. But they never did, those terrible feels never changed. Naruto did indeed love Sasuke, he loved him with all his heart. Naruto cried. Naruto cried in front of sasuke the way he never dared to cry in front of anyone else. He did not cry because of his love. He didn't even cry because he was meters away from his imminent death. He cried because he could never say his true feelings until now. Now when it was too late. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto's back and embraced him. "I love you." Naruto repeated "I love you." As they fell there last few meters Sasuke closed his eyes as well.

"I love you too Naruto"

And they died, there story never being told. JK.

* * *

BOING!

Naruto kept his eyes sealed tight.

"Boing?" He asked almost scared. He opened his eyes to find himself on a net stretched between two trees trunks near the ground. Kakashi and his mask were in front of Naruto's face.

"Were you two so scared you had to hug each other on your way down?" Naruto turned to look at Sasuke who turned to look at him.

"Gyaa!" They yelled simultaneously jumping away from one another.

"How to get to the bottom of this hole was going to be your first challenge-" Kakashi started getting cut of by a familiar female sound.

"But I guess it was easy considering you two just jumped off like morons." Sakura said with a smile on her face. Naruto, not caring about Sakura, became flustered as the images of what just happened came flooding back into his mind. Some how, though, Sasuke stayed calm and collected.

"You said 'your first challenge'. Kakashi, what is this mission?

"Well I guess I can tell you now. Your mission is…" Kakashi paused and let the anticipation build up. "to live on this island."

"HHEEEEE?!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all yelled together.

* * *

**Konbanwa minna (Good evening everyone)! I can only post weekly now, but I'm glad to have finally released this one. You weren't expecting that were you? Sorry it was a little fast, in my head it was perfect. Well anyway, now the confession has happened, but the stories not over yet, no, it just began. Look for the next chapter next week and check out my other story, Akatsuki's Love Story. Ja ne (later)!**


End file.
